RWBY Go
by x.MyrtenasterRose.x
Summary: [Collection of White Rose/Pokémon Go oneshots] Ruby and Weiss encounter each other time and time again while out trying to become the very best like no one ever was. But maybe they'll learn there's more out there to catch than just pokémon. Like each other's heart. [mAU]
1. Oneshot 1

**So this is just something I did on a whim, and will probably continue to do so whenever I'm bored or have the spare time. This will be a collection of RWBY (tho really just White Rose) oneshots in a Pokemon Go!AU, some from a prompt off Tumblr. Each oneshot will have its prompt at the beginning if applicable.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(And Team Instinct for life!) ;)**

* * *

.:RWBY Go:.

* * *

 **1:** **We keep running into each other at the same pok** **é** **stops and you're really cute and we're on the same team do you want to team up**

It didn't matter where Ruby went, she always seemed to be at one stop or another. Ever since the game's release, Ruby had encountered this girl at least three times a week at one of the many pokéstops around her apartment.

Yet, neither of them had said one word to the other.

Their existence had been mutually acknowledged, of that there was no doubt. Every time one of them approached the stop where the other already stood hunched over their scroll, their eyes would meet, a spark of recognition now glimmering behind masks of grey and blue.

Ruby wanted to say something— _gods_ , did she want to. She had stumbled across many other players during her time on her "journey," yet none had ignited the spark in her that this one girl did.

Perhaps it was because she was always just _there_ all the time now, Ruby felt like she already knew her without even knowing her. Ruby never strayed too far from home on her hunts as her social and general anxiety kept her rooted in familiar areas, so of course naturally she would scurry away from any human presence as quickly as possible.

It was probably because this girl was just so beautiful that had Ruby hooked.

Much too pretty to be playing a nerdy game such as this. Ruby ate, drank, and breathed nerd, but this girl? She was prim and proper, rich probably—her gleaming, latest edition scroll always stuck out to Ruby.

As Ruby approached a pokéstop outside a local café just down the street from her place, her heart began to hammer at the sight of the girl sitting casually on a bench outside, eyes glued to the scroll's screen before her.

A fire ignited in Ruby at that moment.

She was going to talk to this girl. Today.

Puffing out her chest for some semblance of self-confidence, Ruby strutted over, placing herself on the opposite end of the bench. Hesitantly she peered at the girl's scroll. Sure enough, the familiar game was there for all to see. Now Ruby knew this wasn't just strange coincidence.

Not like she had ever really thought that… Honestly!

"H-Hi," Ruby squeaked after moments of not being acknowledged.

The girl glanced her way casually with a noncommittal "hello" before returning to her game. Ruby could see a monster had appeared now for the girl and checked to see if any were nearby for herself.

However, once the monster was successfully captured by this stunning stranger, she looked back to Ruby as if doing a delayed double take, her eyes finally lighting up in recognition.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "It's you!"

"Y-Yeah," Ruby mumbled, cursing her stutter. "W-We seem to have k-knack for running in-into one a-another."

The girl bared a tight smile at that. "Indeed."

"W-What team are you on?" Ruby asked next, her nerd side flaring and begging to be released.

"Instinct," the girl replied casually, yet pleasantly.

Ruby's heart hammered faster.

"Me too!"

The girl now had a genuine smile present. "What's your strongest pokémon?"

Ruby had to contain her squeal. The girl was asking _her_ questions now? She was actually engaging the hot mess that was Ruby Rose? A pretty girl was actually giving her the time of day?

Anxiety quelled momentarily, Ruby subconsciously scooted closer to the girl on the bench, bringing up her arsenal of monsters.

"I have an Arcanine with a CP of 1547 that I got as a Growlithe from an egg. I named him Zwei after my dog. He's my favorite by far, and my strongest."

The girl didn't seem deterred by her personal space being invaded, instead choosing to bring up her scroll so Ruby could see, their arms brushing from their close proximity.

"This is Myrtenaster," she said, giggling slightly as Ruby's eyes lit up. "She's a Dewgong I evolved from a Seel I found by a pond near my house. Her CP's not quite as high as your Arcanine, only 747, but I can't get out as much as I'd like to train her."

"She's still awesome!" Ruby cooed. Looking up at the girl's face, she met her gaze with a confidence she hadn't mustered from within in a while. "Have you taken any gyms?"

The girl huffed faux-haughtily. "Have I?" She had a smirk present that made Ruby nearly swoon. "You know the public library a few blocks from here? Myrtenaster's been holding it for the past two days straight. Whenever those Valor mooks or Mystic crazies try and take it, we immediately take it right back."

Ruby's smile had grown so much by now, she felt as if her face would split open any minute, yet it only continued to beam brightly.

"Zwei and I have held the gym at our school for the past week!" she couldn't help but boast.

The girl's eyes flashed at that then.

"You mean Signal High?"

Confused, Ruby's anxiety flared as she answered, "Y-Yeah?"

"That's you? I've been wondering!"

"You g-go to Signal t-too?"

The girl's mouth quirked into another smile. "Top in my class!"

"That's _you_?!" Ruby echoed the girl's earlier exclamation in a squeak. "You're Weiss Schnee?"

Ruby couldn't help notice the not-too-subtle flinch Weiss made at the cry of her name.

"I am," she affirmed.

Ruby made no move to say anything in return, and instead remained still and silent as she gaped at the beauty before her who of course had to turn out and be _the richest girl in the area_ _ **and**_ _go to school unknowingly with Ruby_.

Weiss cleared her throat softly, finally snapping Ruby out of her daze.

"Since you know who I am, may I get the name of my fellow Instinct teammate?"

Blushing at the eloquent way Weiss had asked for her name, _and_ the fact that she would now be on a first name basis with her pokéstop stranger, and Schnee herself, Ruby couldn't help avert her gaze.

"M-My name's Ruby," she mumbled. "R-Ruby Rose."

Weiss grinned again, standing from the bench and outstretching a hand towards Ruby.

"Well, Ruby, fellow Instinct, my scroll has just alerted me that Myrtenaster's gym has just fallen to those Valor scum. Shall you, Zwei, and I go teach them a lesson?"

Ruby honestly had to fight to contain her squeal again, choosing instead to put her energy into taking Weiss's hand and leaping from the bench with an elated whoop.

"Hell yeah!" she cried. Taking Weiss's hand on pure instinct alone, Ruby began pulling her down the street to the library. " _Chaaaaaarge!_ "

Behind her, she heard Weiss giggle, but when the girl only grasped her hand tighter, Ruby blushed.

She had a feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Oneshot 2 (Drabble)

**Made a few minor changes to this prompt, fyi. Also, this one's mainly humor with a** _ **slight**_ **hint of White Rose in the future.**

 **Again, all these oneshots are unrelated to each other unless otherwise specified.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **2\. You ran into my class in the middle of a lecture and yelled about a Mewtwo in another building and half of the class ran after you** _ **what is happening**_

This had been the strangest day Weiss had ever had. It started in her Anatomy lecture, when the quietest girl in class bolted out of her seat in the very back row with a barely-contained squeal. Weiss had immediately turned her head from her own seat in the front to glare at the girl who dared to so rudely disrupt class. So, she found herself surprised to see the girl infamous for wearing a red cloak everywhere she went standing erect and staring enraptured at her scroll.

Then, the girl surprised Weiss even more when she spoke.

"There's an Aerodactyl nearby!"

Weiss merely blinked, what the girl had said going straight over her head. An 'Aerodactyl?' Surely she meant _pterodactyl_? What a dolt!

So, Weiss was even more shocked at the clamor it caused the rest of the class. Before she could blink, the majority of the students had also stood from their desks, scrolls in hand. In a frantic dash, they all made to follow the girl from the classroom, leaving all their supplies—as well as their unfinished work—behind.

Weiss could hear the girl shouting "The courtyard! It's in the courtyard!" all the way down the hallway.

Yet, what had to be most surprising to Weiss wasn't the fact that the quietest girl had seemingly cracked, nor the blind following of over half her class, but rather it was the look of total disinterest on their professor's face as she heaved a sigh, shook her head, then went to sit down behind her desk, rubbing her temples as means of a massage.

"Are you okay, Professor Goodwitch?"

* * *

Come lunch hour, Weiss would discover her strange day wasn't quite over.

"What in the _world_ are you doing up here?!"

Sure enough, upon retreating to her 'secret lunch spot' atop the roof of the Student Center, there stood the girl in red, spinning in circles with her scroll in the air.

And dangerously close to the edge as well…

"You're going to fall, you dunce!"

"But that Aerodactyl is around here somewhere!" the girl cried, still not having diverted her attention from the screen before her. "I gotta catch it!"

"You have to catch _what_?" Weiss balked.

Finally, the girl looked to her, and Weiss found it frustrating how adorable that carefree expression was.

"Aerodactyl," the girl repeated while beaming.

"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to be?"

The girl's smile fell then, and deep inside her Weiss felt herself deflate as well—for what reason, she wouldn't understand until weeks later.

"Y-You know…" the girl began. "From that game? The…gaming sensation that's sweeping the nation?"

"Did you just make that slogan up off the top of your head?"

A pause.

"…Y-Yes?"

Against all odds, a small smile cracked upon Weiss's face. Seeing this, the girl hesitantly smiled back.

"Well, regardless, I still have no idea what you're talking about. And it's _ptero_ dactyl."

"Not in this game," the girl replied.

Weiss wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean. The girl seemed to sense Weiss's confusion, and took a shy step towards her.

"Can I… Can I show you?"

And that was how Weiss found herself sitting side by side the quietest girl in class during lunch hour, watching with a raised brow and honest curiosity as the girl explained this entire new world to her, showing her all the 'monsters' she had captured and now owned, demonstrating how they 'battled,' and the mechanics of the game.

Then finally, at the very end of lunch hour, that dreaded Aerodactyl thing finally appeared.

And Weiss was left even more confused, because it looked dead up like a pterodactyl…

She would never understand video games, it seemed.


	3. Oneshot 3

**So this installment was asked of me by You've Got Fanfiction and, as the best friend ever, I couldn't let her down. ;) The prompt was that Ruby asked Weiss out on a date, and Weiss agreed only if Ruby could take down her gym.**

 **Also, maybe I'll get "Love is Soundless" updated one of these days...**

* * *

"Wait… You want us to do _what_?"

Ruby gave her sister her best kicked puppy expression in hopes of sealing the deal as she repeated, "Help me take down Weiss's gym."

"She owns a gym?"

Ruby sighed. Of course her sister didn't get it. For as popular as she was among their peers, Yang sure wasn't up to date with the rage of society.

"No, Yang! In Pokémon Go! You know, that game I'm always playing?"

Yang sighed and crossed her arms. "So, what, you want me to make an account too? That game's not exactly my cup of tea, Ruby. That's why I still don't have an account after the dozen times you've asked already."

"But I need your help!" Ruby cried. "Jaune, Nora, and Ren have already agreed; I even convinced Pyrrha and Blake to create accounts just to help me! But I need a bit more help! I need _you_ , Yang!"

Knowing Ruby would inexplicably have an answer for her, Yang asked anyway, " _Why_?"

"Because Weiss agreed to go on a date with me if I could beat her gym!" Ruby explained with a grin that nearly split her face. "She _agreed_ , Yang! I don't think she expects me to gather a bunch of people to help me beat her, but she never said no either! So will you help me?"

Huffing, Yang knew there was no way she could say no to her little sister. Especially when she was looking at her _like that_ and her love life was on the line.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

It took a week, but finally Ruby felt she and her friends were strong enough to beat Weiss. Of course, Ruby had already been on a high enough level at the start, but since Weiss's gym was so tough, she knew it would take forever to knock it down all its tiers. She would most likely run out of revives and potions before she even got the chance to battle Weiss herself.

"Okay, so the gym is the one at her father's car dealership," Ruby explained to the group the night before 'The Righteous Takedown,' as Ruby kept calling it. "It's a level _10_ gym, meaning we have to knock off the other nine players before I can battle Weiss herself and actually take the gym from her. But, I've studied the other trainers and their pokémon and come up with a strategy. It's primarily a water and ice type gym with one Rapidash and one Raichu. So, if we used fire and electric types, we should still hold the advantage. Everybody is at least at level 12, right?"

She mainly looked to Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha, seeing as they were the only ones who hadn't had accounts before this, and this past week had mainly happened to get them on equal fighting ground. Ruby herself was already up to level 25, just one lower than Weiss. Jaune, Nora, and Ren were already in their twenties as well.

Once she got the approval from Yang, Blake and Pyrrha, Ruby insisted they immediately leave for the dealership.

Weiss would be going on a date with her _tonight_ if Ruby had anything to say about it.

Her friends tagging along, Ruby shot a quick text to the Ice Queen herself.

 **'Ready to go down, Weiss? I'm on the way!'**

She got a response not five minutes later.

 **'Bring it on, you dolt.'**

Ruby couldn't help snickering at the irony of Weiss's text. There would only be one dolt at the end of the day, and it sure wasn't going to be Ruby. Weiss had no idea what was coming.

Sure enough, as Ruby and her 'posse' walked into the lot of the car dealership, Weiss was stomping outside to meet them.

"Ruby Rose!" she cried indignantly. "I said _nothing_ about ganging up with your friends!"

Ruby just grinned cheekily. "Exactly."

It took Weiss a minute to figure out the meaning behind Ruby's quip, but when she did, Ruby giggled as her eye twitched briefly before she visibly deflated.

"Fine," she sighed. "Do your worst."

Confidence rising, Ruby pulled out her scroll, the rest of her friends following suit. Averting all her attention to the screen before her, Ruby focused on the blue building twirling before her; taunting her.

But not for long.

"Ready guys?" Ruby asked, still not letting her eyes waver.

At Yang's cry of "you bet!" Ruby brought up the battle prompt screen, choosing the order she wanted for her pokémon. Once satisfied, the battle started.

They probably looked ridiculous to any random passerby, a bunch of kids with their face glued to their scroll, tapping madly at its screen, one girl standing irritably to the side and impatiently tapping her foot. But Ruby didn't care. She had been crushing on Weiss since the beginning of freshman year, now it was the summer before their junior year. Granted, Ruby was two years younger than the rest of her class, having only been barely 13 when she started high school, but it wasn't her fault her previous teachers thought she should skip a couple years. Her confidence, therefore, had always been lacking, never feeling she belonged, or that she would be turned away because of the age difference.

But no more.

They were now on the gym's fifth pokémon, and Ruby still had four of her pokémon; she was faring pretty well, if she was allowed to gloat. Her tongue poked out from her mouth, and she felt a pair of eyes on her. Glancing up only momentarily as she made another pokémon faint, she caught Weiss staring. Said girl immediately blushed and looked away with a "hmph!"

Still, Ruby's heart fluttered.

In no time it seemed, Weiss's pokémon was up next. Ruby already knew what would be sent out. A Lapras with 2259 CP; Weiss's cherished monster. Ruby knew how hard Weiss had worked, the many tedious hours she spent playing to collect and hatch every egg she could, gather all the Lapras candies she could, in order to level hers up. It was her pride and glory, and while Ruby was awestruck at Weiss's dedication to a _video game_ and found her love for it adorable…

Today it was going down.

And, lo and behold, her strategy had actually worked, as her Electabuzz was currently out as Lapras emerged, and she still had her Jolteon in waiting. Victory was hers. Weiss better start planning their date.

As Ruby had also figured, her friends had either already been beaten, or would fall to Lapras. Jaune and Nora were the only two remaining, though a quick cry from Nora alerted her to the redhead's fall. Soon, Jaune's Venasaur had fainted as well.

"I hope you have an idea of what we're doing tonight, Weiss, 'cause I _totally_ got this!" Ruby nearly squealed, still hammering away at her scroll's screen.

"What?!" came Weiss's disbelieving cry. "You can't have made it to me already!"

Ruby shivered as she felt the heiress come up to her side, looking over her shoulder at the match displayed on the scroll. Ruby would never see it, but Weiss's mouth was hanging open in shock, yet there was a look of awe and a flash of respect hardening her ice blue eyes.

"Come on, Lapras!" Weiss shouted as it made Ruby's Electabuzz faint. It was just barely hanging on to its green HP. "You can do it!"

"I don't know, Weiss," Ruby said with a sly smile. "I saved my toughest for last. He's not as tough as Lapras, but I have the advantage in," the yellow-spiked dog popped out and cried its name in time with Ruby's, "Jolteon!"

She heard Weiss groan before leaving her personal space and Ruby bit her lip to hide her laugh. She really had this! Jolteon's thundershock wasn't doing much damage despite being super effective, but if it could just hang in there until she could unleash thunder…

There! The blue bar hit its capacity, and Ruby immediately pressed down on the screen.

"It's thunder time!" she shouted with glee.

That glee only intensified ten-fold as she watched Lapras' remaining HP drain to nothing. Big, bolded font reading **VICTORY** filled her screen.

She had done it.

"I did it! I really beat Weiss! I conquered your gym, Weiss!"

Weiss now had her own scroll out with the game pulled up and sure enough, her gym which once stood tall and blue, was now small and gray. Seconds later, it pulsed yellow, and Weiss watched with dread as it grew and a Jolteon stood proudly as its protector. Weiss sighed and looked up at the girl bouncing on the balls of her feet as she absorbed her victory in awe.

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

Still, Weiss thought as Ruby blushed and shot her the most adorable smile, maybe this had all been a blessing in disguise. She couldn't fight the butterflies that kicked up in her stomach at the thought that would cycle over and over in her head for the rest of the day.

 _I've got a date with Ruby tonight…_


	4. Oneshot 4

**I know… Another one of these, and still no LiS. For some reason my motivation for that story has just been incredibly lacking for the past few months. Still, do not worry; I refuse to let any story go unfinished. Updates may take a long while, but they will come all the same. I just hope you all stick around long enough to see them. :)**

 **Anyway, enjoy some more of RWBY Go!**

 **Also, all my Valor fans out there; it's all fun and games. ;)**

* * *

Ruby had a near-manic grin present as she watched the guy standing outside stuff his scroll angrily into his pocket before stomping away back the way he came. Ruby giggled as she looked to her own scroll to see the pokémon gym next to her work still proudly spinning in yellow.

She loved defending her gym.

What some would call "gym-sniping," Ruby didn't see it that way. Whenever she saw someone was battling for her gym, she would sit patiently watching, then wait until the moment it turned gray before quickly adding another of her pokémon before the other person could. She had been doing this at least twice a week for several weeks now, and it never got old.

Especially when the guy she just pissed off for the umpteenth time was the one trying to take it. She knew he was on Valor. She even knew his username: _YoBoiSunW_. He was constantly taking over the gyms on the street Ruby's work was on, and she got tired of constantly seeing red gyms headed by his ridiculous name.

So, she came up with this game.

Today was the first time this week "Sun"—she assumed that had to be his name—tried to take her gym back. As always, she watched him walk up to the corner of the street, completely unaware. He would stand there, out in the open, madly tapping at his screen, and Ruby would just wait like a predator.

She was lucky work was pretty slow and he always came in the afternoons when she had nothing to do.

Like usual, he knocked her gym down all its tiers, it turned gray, and Ruby added a different pokémon. The first time, Sun didn't look up, simply going back to battling again as if the sniping didn't bother him. This went on another seven times before Ruby began giggling madly.

She saw Sun mouth _'man, fuck this!'_ before he stormed away yet again.

"Are you pissing people off again?"

Looking away from the window, Ruby tried to contain her glee for her best friend, Blake.

"I can't help it, Blake!" Ruby cried, swallowing another peal of laughter. "It's too fun to mess with them!"

"You even did that to two poor kids, Ruby," Blake pointed out in a deadpan voice. "That's heartless."

"No it's not!" Ruby refuted. "Taking gyms in a drive-by is dumb! Taking _my_ gym is dumb!"

Blake just shook her head, though she had a small smile present. No one could ever truly be mad at Ruby.

"Just because you work next to an empty building that just _happens_ to be a gym in that silly little game of yours doesn't make it yours."

"If it's yellow it does!"

Chuckling, Blake gave in. "Fine," she sighed. "In that case, I assume you have another rival."

"Huh?"

Following Blake's finger pointing out the window, Ruby saw a girl casually standing on the corner across the street from her. She was looking at her scroll, her foot tapping subconsciously on the sidewalk. Ruby pulled up her game and checked her gym.

Sure enough, the details signifying a battle going on were present.

Grinning madly once more, Ruby waited.

"Thanks, Blake!"

"Uh-huh…"

She was always curious what team the person trying to take her gym was on, but still never wanted to let it change color in case they were on Valor. Valor could _never_ hold her gym. Mystic wasn't so bad, and sometimes if she came in in the morning and her gym had turned blue overnight, she'd let it remain that way for the day.

But if it was red?

 _Then_ it was war.

As the battle in the game raged on, Ruby observed her new "rival." She didn't look like she'd be on Valor. Ruby's first thought was that she looked a lot like Blanche, Mystic's leader. Her long white hair was pulled back into an off-center ponytail, her eyes a piercing ice blue as they stared down at her scroll's screen. She was dressed in a white petticoat-dress with large black buttons, her white boots coming up well past her knees.

All in all, she looked like a princess.

Ruby only caught herself staring as Blake came up next to her.

"What if she's on Valor?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"I sure hope not," Ruby mumbled.

Blake scoffed. "You're really going to let that game determine who you like? You're pathetic, Ruby."

"N-No I'm not!" she immediately squeaked. "I'm not pathetic, and I'm not going to let that determine that! Not that I _like_ her or anything! I don't even know her!"

"But you want to," Blake shot back coyly.

"How-?"

"Your cheeks are as red as your namesake, and you won't stop looking out the window."

Ruby just stuck her tongue out at her friend before looking back to the game.

Just in time too, as her gym faded to gray. Smirking, Ruby quickly entered another pokémon. She looked out to the girl to see her reaction. The girl cocked her head— _adorably_ , Ruby added—before stomping her foot.

Seconds later, another battle was happening.

More seconds later, Ruby had sniped her gym back _again_.

Ruby could almost see steam rising from the mystery girl as she glared furiously at her immediate surroundings, wondering, surely, who in the world was messing with her.

Struck by courage out of nowhere, Ruby shouted to Blake over her shoulder as she headed to the front door.

"I'll be right back, Blake!"

"Go get her, tiger."

Jumping down the porch steps, Ruby's stomach lurched as she saw the girl turning to walk away forlornly.

"Wait!" she cried, hoping her voice would carry.

The girl spun around then, surprise clearly evident upon her beautiful features.

"What team are you on?" Ruby asked once she caught up to the girl.

"What?"

"You… Were you just battling for the gym across the street?"

"Yes?"

Ruby beamed. "So what team are you on?"

"Does it matter? Someone sniped it from me _twice_ ; it's not worth it."

"Well, what if I _let_ you take my gym?"

The girl's eyes narrowed then, and Ruby had to fight to keep from shrinking away. That was an intimidating look for an angel.

" _You're_ the one who kept doing that?"

"Maybe?"

The girl just sighed.

"Okay, okay, yes it was me!" Ruby exclaimed with a pout. "I work right across the street there, so I pretend the gym is mine because it's _right there_ so whenever someone takes it, I take it right back. And when I catch someone battling for it, I just wait until it turns gray and slide a pokémon in before they can."

"That's awfully cheeky of you."

"Thank you?"

Ruby felt her heart leap when the girl before her chuckled. She froze, however, as those blue eyes focused back on her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you want in exchange for _giving_ me your gym?"

"Well, first, you're not on Valor, are you?" Ruby just _had_ to know. Not that it would make this stranger before her any less beautiful!

"Ew, gods, no!"

Ruby giggled at the outcry. "So, Mystic?"

"Indeed."

"That's a relief!"

The girl laughed once again. "I suppose it would be. So? Your terms?"

Ruby made a show of thinking before answering. "Coffee!"

The girl's face scrunched up in confusion at that.

"You want me to bring you some coffee?"

Ruby giggled again, though now she was blushing.

"No, I want to take you out for coffee."

The girl's blush quickly rivaled her own. "Oh," she quipped lamely. "Well, o-okay."

Ruby had never been happier to see her gym fall.


	5. Oneshot 5 (Drabble)

**I know, probably not what most of you were hoping for when seeing I updated, but I just found a prompt on Tumblr I simply couldn't ignore. Cross your fingers for maybe- _maybe_** - **an LiS update in a few days.**

 **In the meantime, hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

It was no news that Ruby didn't have much experience with dating or any kind of relationships beyond the level of friends. Being the youngest freshman ever to be accepted to the prestigious Beacon Academy of Law, she was widely known around campus, but perhaps for all the wrong reasons. Some people fawned over her, marveling over how one so young had gained entrance into one of the best schools in the country without even finishing high school; others scorned her, believing she had to have cheated the system to be allowed such early access.

That's why, for the longest time, Ruby did her best to blend into the background. She thought it might be easiest to just get through these years if she kept her head down. She knew college was also about meeting people and quite possibly forging a strong relationship for the future, but quite honestly, she was just here to learn.

That is until she met Weiss Schnee.

She had first seen the girl in one of her classes second semester, and Ruby had been instantly floored by her beauty. She was always present to every class, posture erect, and attention focused throughout the two hour long class. Whereas most students eventually flickered out come the second hour, Weiss always remained astute, answering even the most difficult of questions with confidence.

It was because of her that Ruby forced herself to pay better attention in all her classes, and it was also because of her that Ruby made her first friend.

And, come her junior year, her girlfriend.

Currently, Ruby was reclining on her bed in her and Weiss's shared dorm room, her scroll up before her face. Weiss was in the midst of studying, but not for much longer if Ruby had anything to say about it.

It was also no news that the new game, Pokémon Go, had become quite popular around the globe, even spanning as far as to an academy of such high esteem. Ruby had grown quite obsessed with the game since its release, yet despite her best efforts, she couldn't convince Weiss to play.

 _"That game is for children, Ruby,"_ she had said countless times, ignoring all her fellow classmates just as engrossed in the game as her girlfriend. _"I will not be seen wasting my time with that joke."_

Okay, so Weiss was a bit of a stick in the mud when it came to certain things, but Ruby never held anything against her, knowing it was simply how she was raised, and that it was hard to break away from ideas implanted in one's mind since birth.

Especially when that person came from such a famous family as the Schnees.

Still, that didn't mean Ruby couldn't use the game to her own advantage to get on her girlfriend's good side. After managing to finally get Weiss to pick out her favorite pokémon, Ruby immediately named it after her, using it in every battle and training it until it became her strongest monster. It was currently holding the gym at the school's entryway's arch, and had been for the past two weeks. Weiss would never admit it, but Ruby always saw the smile flicker across Weiss's face whenever she mentioned she still held the gym.

It had also become a great incentive for Ruby to study, so Weiss had to cut the game some slack for that. Luckily, the campus library not only had its own gym, but also two pokéstops. Weiss wasn't quite sure what that meant, but it worked in getting Ruby to go to the library more often, as long as Weiss let her pull out her scroll during their study breaks and collect goodies from the stops.

Back to the present, however, Ruby had come up with what she believed to be an ingenious plan. While Weiss was her first relationship, she was also Weiss's first. Because of this, it was super easy to get Weiss flustered, so getting her light up in a brilliant pink and stammer unintelligibly had quickly become one of Ruby's favorite pastimes—right up there with Pokémon Go. Seeing Weiss so absorbed in her work, Ruby knew this was the perfect time to strike.

With a sudden loud squeal of surprise, Ruby leapt up from her bed, loud enough to cause Weiss to startle and spin around.

"Ruby!" she chided like usual. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry! But there's a rare pokémon nearby! Don't move; you'll scare it away!"

Weiss went to massage her temples, her classic sigh escaping her as she did so.

"For the last time, Ruby, it's just a game," she grumbled.

"Maybe to you," Ruby replied with a wink. "Still, hold still while I catch it real quick."

"Whatever…"

Weiss spun back around to focus back on her books, unknowingly falling right into Ruby's hands. The younger girl smirked.

Quietly, she carefully made her way over to Weiss, pausing for dramatic effect once she was right behind her.

Then, with a surge of energy and affection, Ruby grabbed her from behind in a crushing hug.

" _Ruby_!" Weiss all but screamed, nearly jumping a foot off the chair. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"I caught it!" Ruby exclaimed, squeezing Weiss even harder. "I caught the rarest pokémon!"

Spinning Weiss's chair around, Ruby was faced with the surprised face of her girlfriend. Grinning, and with hooded eyes, Ruby leaned down so she was just centimeters from Weiss's lips.

"And it's just my luck that it also happens to be the _cutest_ pokémon as well…"

A searing kiss to parted lips, and Ruby was finally rewarded her prize. Weiss was left with alluring rosy cheeks, her mouth opening and closing not unlike a Magikarp's as her hand came up to touch her bruising lips.

Maybe that game wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
